A Mother's Love
by Silas Dane
Summary: Photo Credits: Dishwasher1910, can be found on DeviantArt. What happened to the Silver-Eyed Warriors? What happened to Summer Rose during her final moments? Discover the answers to these questions on Summer's journey to her final moments. Discover how much of an impact she had on those whom she regards as loved ones and friends.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All source content belongs to Rooster Teeth. Cover photo belongs to Dishwasher1910. You can find him and his amazing artwork on DeviantArt.**_

* * *

 _ **Some Secret Location . . .**_

 _It's been too long since I've visited here, my home . . . Has it really been seven years?_

It was a cool, cloudy day. The trees danced with the gentle breeze and wildlife lived peacefully in this area. It's not often that you see wildlife that hasn't been killed by the Grimm. But you will always find animals, birds, and other wildlife living near areas like this. How is this possible? Well, Grimm just know better than to step foot in this territory.

A strong arm shot out from behind and held me still, a drawn blade was pressed against my neck.

"You are trespassing on restricted territory, woman."

"You don't recognize the white hood, Leo?" I smirk.

Upon hearing the name the pressure from the blade slackened for a split-second, but returned the next moment. "Who are you?"

Sighing, I relax my guard to show no hostility. "Leo, it's me. Summer."

"Summer? Who?"

"Are you that- Rose! Summer Rose!"

The blade slackened once again, but the intense pressure didn't return. But the arm still held me fast.

"If you are Summer, then what's the nickname you called me when we were five years old?"

I roll my eyes. "Are we really playing this game? I called you a pussycat. Now will you let me go?"

Leo releases his hold on me the moment I say that.

"Haha! No way! It is you!" He turns me around and I'm met by that big grin of his, followed by a hug. "It's been so long, Summer!"

"And you're just as paranoid as you were when we were five."

 _I can't . . . I need to stop talking with these people._

"I have to tell everyone that you're back! Like, holy crap! Look at you! You've changed so much- well, you still have that white hood. But I remember when you left for that Huntsman Academy. And you never came back to visit! How could you do something like that to us? Your friends!"

"You know I couldn't just waltz back here, Leo. I could've picked up suspicious people that would've followed me back here. You know our existence as warriors with Silver Eyes is classified above top secret. Not even Remnant's Council knows of our existence. As far as the world is concerned . . . we're just legends."

"Right, right . . . So how have you been?"

"Great! But we can talk later. I have to talk to the chief about an important thing."

"Yeah, no problem." He says. "Catch ya later, Summer. It's good to see you again."

"Yeah~ . . . "

 _It's good to see you too, Leo, but . . . Remember why you're doing this, Summer . . ._

Now that I was within the walls of the village, I had to sneak around to avoid being noticed. I didn't want anyone to recognize me. Talking to other people would just make things harder . . .

After a few minutes, I finally made it to the chief's house. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door five times. A few moments later, his wife came to the door.

"Hi, how can I help- . . . " She gasps. "Summer? Is that you?"

"Hi, Matron. It's been a while~"

"Oh, Summer!"

"Uwaa!~" Suddenly I was pulled into a suffocating hug.

"Oh it's so good to see you! Where have you been?! It's been too long!"

"Okay! I get it! You're suffocating me~ . . . " After a few moments, she let go and I was able to catch my breath. "Wow! You're still as strong as ever, Matron."

"Oh, please. Sweetheart, you can just call me Nina."

"Haha~ Right~ Sorry, Nina. I would love to catch up, but is the chief available to talk right now?"

"Oh, well of course! He's always willing to make time for his star pupil. Please, come in!"

"Thank you." After dusting off my shoes, I stepped inside their beautiful home.

The one story house hasn't changed one bit, even after all these years. It still looked amazing, but had that look of simplicity. Looking into the living room, the chief was sitting on one of the comfortable couches.

"Honey, who is it?"

"Dear! It's Summer! She's back."

"I'm sorry. My hearing must be getting worse. Did you just say Summer is here, honey? I haven't seen that girl in years!" Papa says, getting up from his couch. The past seven years did not treat him well appearance-wise. I remembered when he looked in his early forties . . . but now he looks like sixty. But his smile hasn't changed.

"Yes, dear! She is!" Then she turns to me and beckons me into the living room. "Come, sweetheart. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Matron- Nina . . . "

 _Stop wasting time, idiot! The longer you keep this up the harder it will be . . ._

I sat down with the chief and his wife and we were able to catch up. I've told them about my time at Beacon Academy and how I married one of my teammates. They were pretty surprised at that and scolded me for not telling anyone in the tribe about the marriage. It was actually kind of nostalgic to speak with them again. I could still hear the hint of "teacher" in their voices. They had helped me learn how to control my unique hereditary powers . . .

"You seem troubled, Summer. Is something bothering you?" Papa asks.

" . . . "

 _I can't . . . I can't do this anymore . . ._

"Sweetheart, what is it? You can tell us anything. You know that right? We love you as if you were our own daughter. Oh! Your parents would have been so proud of you!"

"Stop saying these things!" I say, my frustration finally showing. "If you keep saying these things . . . "

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Please, you can tell us. We want you to know that this is always a safe place to say anything."

 _Stop fooling around, idiot! . . ._

I stood up from my seat. My heart was racing and breaking. Slowly, my hands drop.

"Sweetheart?" They both look at me with those loving stares.

"I'm so . . . I'm so sorry!"

With swift agility, I reach behind me, unfolding my two swords and killing the chief and his wife with two swift swings. It took a few moments before my mind and body finally processed what just happened. Without wanting to, I just scream.

 _What have I done?! . . ._

"What's going on in here?!" Two of the warriors from outside barged in through the door.

I look at them and they look at me with my blood-stained swords, then at the dead chief and his wife.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Summer . . . What have you-"

That's all they had time to say. My body had gone into auto-pilot. I no longer had control- no longer wanted to control myself. My warrior instincts kick in and only my assignment took priority.

The tribe was too slow to react to what was happening. By the time they knew, it was too late. How could they have known that one of their own was going to betray them? How could they have known that a dear friend to the community was going to kill them all? We were all close, like family.

"I'm so sorry! . . . I'm so sorry! . . . I'm so . . . " Tears spilled uncontrollably and my voice acted on its own, apologizing.

After five minutes of carnage, screams, blood, and flashes of white from my hereditary power, the village was silent. Nothing but death surrounds me, now. I didn't move- didn't want to move . . .

 _What have I done? . . . These people were innocent . . . They were family! . . ._

My swords drop to the ground at the same time as my knees drop. My mind had finally caught up. The heavens were gasping in morbid horror. The adrenaline had disappeared from my blood stream. Just like with the deaths of the chief and his wife . . . I just scream. I scream and scream more. The realization overwhelmed my senses. Lights inside my head began turning off one by one.

"I'm so sorry . . . "

* * *

 _ **Grimm World . . .**_

I don't know how long I was sitting while in a state of shock at my childhood home. It could have been hours . . . or even a full day. But I managed to pick myself up, remembering my motives and continuing forward.

Now . . . here I was, kneeling before the enemy of all of Remnant, Salem. Queen of the Grimm. Her lifeless eyes watch me carefully as I walk the length of her throne room all the way until I reach a few yards in front of her.

"Report." Her commanding voice fills the throne room.

 _Curse this witch . . ._

With fists clenched and teeth grit, I say, "the village has been exterminated . . . all of them. Not a single survivor remains."

Those lifeless eyes didn't move as she stared at me for the longest time. I knew what she was doing. She was seeing if I was lying or not. At this point, I was more disturbed than angry.

"I see. Well done, human." She says. A small smile indicated that she was pleased at this answer.

 _I'll make you pay for this . . . I will kill you . . ._

She continues. "I will admit. You surpassed my expectations, human. Without needing any assistance, you single-handedly exterminated a tribe of warriors with Silver Eyes. Just one seasoned warrior is enough to make even my strongest Grimm desire to avoid a combat engagement. Your power is extraordinary and will prove to be a great asset in my plans."

I kept my head down, not even wanting to give this witch the luxury of my attention.

"I never would have considered this option, had it not been for my star-pupil, Cinder. The young one suggested that the best way to exterminate the Warriors with Silver Eyes was by simply using one of their own to do the job for us. And so far, you have not disappointed me . . . Hmm . . . Lift up your head, human. Look at me while I'm speaking to you."

With restrained anger, I do so.

Her eyes narrow and a look of displeasure appears on her expression. " . . . It seems you have forgotten the conditions of your service to me. Allow me to remind you, human." With the snap of her fingers, a portal appears next to me.

"Summer!"

"Tai! Are you okay?! Are the girls okay?!"

"I'm fine, honey. So are the girls."

Salem abducted my family a few days ago. They're currently locked up in a confinement cell somewhere deep in her castle. I could see little Ruby and Yang in the background, quietly asleep on a filthy cot. Seeing this made my blood boil with rage.

"Ruby just turned one today, baby." Tai says with a smile.

 _How can he smile at a time like this?!_

"That's . . . That's wonderful, Tai." My eyes were getting moist.

 _How did we not detect the enemy right outside our home? This never would have happened if I-_

"There are two things that I will not tolerate, human." Salem says. "Disobedience and failure. If you do not live up to my expectations . . . " She snaps her fingers and the projected image of the portal changes, zooming out of the cell. Outside the cell were three Seers.

Suddenly, two of the three Seers approach the confinement cell.

"Hey! Back off, ugly!" Tai growls, standing himself in front of Ruby and Yang, who were still sound asleep. But that changed very quickly when the Seers attacked Tai with sustained bolts of lightning. "Guh!" He grunts, falling to his knees and shouting in pain.

"Tai!" I cry out. Instinct took over and my swords were out. "I'll kill you, witch!"

"I do not like repeating myself, human." She snaps her fingers again and the third Seer approached the confinement cell.

"No! You stay away from my girls!" I couldn't break through the portal, no matter how hard I tried. My heart wanted to break when I saw the tentacle pointing towards Ruby and Yang. "I'll do whatever you say!" I cry out, throwing my swords to the ground. "Don't hurt them! . . . I'll do whatever you say . . . " My breathing and restrained sobs were the only sounds echoing in the throne room. I had already dropped to my knees and bowed my face to the cold red carpet.

She snaps her fingers again and the Seers cease their attacks on my family and backed off. Ruby and Yang were not harmed, but Tai was on his knees and coughing violently. His aura flashes and dissipates.

"Mark my words, human. Any further sign of rebellion and I will make you watch them suffer and die." She says. "Tyrian, escort the human to her confinement cell."

A man with a brown long coat appears from the shadows and bows before Salem. "It shall be done, my queen."

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office . . ._**

"What?"

"The reports are true, Professor Ozpin. A tribe of Silver-Eyed warriors has been exterminated. We are still investigating the cause."

Ozpin was in his office doing normal, boring paperwork. An hour into this, he received a call from Professor Goodwitch. She had received a recent report from a spy that one of the tribes of the Silver Eyed Warriors were completely destroyed.

"That's impossible. Not even a legion of Grimm can completely annihilate a whole tribe."

"I am only telling you the truth, Ozpin. I'm looking at the village with my own eyes . . . It's a tragic sight. There are no survivors."

" . . . "

 _This is not good . . . If the warriors of the Silver Eyes are wiped out, Remnant's chances of defeating Salem will severely be lowered . . ._

"I'm sending Qrow to assist you in your investigation, Glynda. I want this to take top priority. I will take over your teaching responsibilities and you will be allowed to use any resource to aid you in this investigation. I will also take the responsibility of informing the other seven tribes."

"Understood. We will do our best to stop this from continuing. I'll let you know when we have an update."

"Thank you, Glynda. Good luck."

The line was cut and Ozpin put his scroll down. This was just exactly what he needed, another thing to add to his colossal amounts stress . . .


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apologies for this update being postponed. I had to get my life in check and establish a writing schedule. I have my planned schedule for writing all of the current stories I'm working on in my profile. If you would like to check out when I will be posting updates to certain stories, please visit my profile. Thank you for your patience. Here is Chapter 2.**_

 ** _\- Silas Dane_**

* * *

 ** _Eight Years Ago, Home Village . . ._**

"Are you sure about this, Summer?" Papa asked.

"Yes . . . I want to become a Huntress." I said, clenching the bottom of my skirt with both hands nervously. "I also know that this choice will put our people's secret at risk."

"Summer, this isn't up for negotiation." Nina jumped in. "We were strictly ordered by the Council to stay away from the public eye. If we were to go against their wishes, we risk unforeseeable consequences."

"What's the worst that could happen? They make our boundaries smaller? Try to hide our secret by killing us? We're leagues stronger than all of Remnant's forces combined-"

"You're missing the point, Summer." Nina interrupted. "This is not your decision to make."

"But- . . . this is my life! I can make my own decisions." I said.

"That's enough, Summer." Nina stood up. "You can make your own decisions, but within the boundaries that are set for our people. End of discussion."

"But-"

"End. Of. Discussion."

"Honey, let me speak to her." Papa stepped in, holding Nina's hand. She looked down at him for a moment. After calming herself, she sat back down. "Thank you . . . Nina is right about the invisible boundaries that the Council have put around our people, Summer. And it's in our best interest and for the people's interest that we stay within those boundaries . . . "

I shook my head. "I know, but-"

"Please, let me finish." Papa said, sweetly and with a smile. It caught me off guard, but suddenly I felt that I wanted to hear him out more. "Summer . . . Why do you want to become a Huntress?"

The question catches me off guard, too. I've been voicing my desire to my friends. They weren't supportive and kept shooting my desire down. But now . . . chief actually wanted to hear me out. "I . . . I uh- . . . "

"A goal without a purpose is like a sword without its wielder. There is no point in becoming a Huntsman if you do not know why you want to become one."

" . . . "

 _I've only watched them from a distance since I was a child . . . I thought they were amazing, fighting Grimm and keeping their homes safe. But we do the same thing, too, for our people. No Grimm dares to step within our village boundaries._

"I want to experience life outside of our village." I said, without hesitation. "I want to explore all of Remnant- go to those places that are in our story books. Learn new things and have adventures! Becoming a Huntress would help me fulfill that desire . . . I just want to live and I feel like being trapped inside the village boundaries is not what life is all about."

There, I said it . . . Please . . .

The silence made me anxious. It was only a few moments, but it felt like an eternity before Papa said something.

"Summer. You are my greatest pupil. You have surpassed all of my expectations from the first moment I took you under my wing . . . I knew from the first moment you were able to control your powers, you would be destined for greatness. Your mother and father would have been very proud of your achievements . . . And I know that if they were here, they would honor your decision. So that is what I am going to do, as well."

I couldn't speak, or process what Papa said quick enough.

"Dear! You can't be serious!" Nina protested.

"Our beautiful rose will never grow into her potential unless we allow her to step into the sunlight." He said, smiling at his beloved wife. "She has gained all she can from our people. Now it is time for her to begin her blooming process."

"Thank you so much!" I shouted with joy and tackled Papa, hugging him tightly.

A gentle chuckle escaped his lips and he returned the embrace. "You really think I'm letting you go that easily, sweetheart?"

"Huh?" I pull back, confused.

"If you want to leave our village and become a Huntress, you will have to pass a test."

"What is it? I'll take on whatever you throw at me."

"That's my pupil!" He said with a proud smile. "Your final test, Summer Rose, is to defeat me in combat."

My shock was apparent with my eyes widening and the gasp that escaped my lips.

 _What? But there's no way I can beat Papa! He's stronger than I am._

"What's the matter? What happened to your tenacity?" He said, smirking. "You're not going to disappoint me now, are you? How much do you really want to become a Huntress?"

"I would do anything to become a Huntress." I said.

"Then let that be your motivation. But that doesn't mean I will go easy on you. Show me how much you've grown!"

"I'm taking you down!"

* * *

 _ **Present, Grimm World . . .**_

"Silver Eyes!"

I was snapped out of my reminiscing by the all-too-recognizable voice of that creep, Tyrian. He was standing outside of my cell.

"It's time for your next assignment! Report to Her Grace at once . . . Are you ready to kill some more of your _friends_?! HEHEHEHEHE! EHAHAHAHA!" He unlocked the door to my cell and ran off, his laughs echoing throughout the castle as well as inside my mind.

I stood up from where I was sitting and slowly made my way to the throne room, wanting more than anything OTHER than standing in that witch's presence. A few minutes had elapsed and the entrance to the throne room came into view. Before that, a big man was standing guard in front of the doorway that lead to her family's cell. The tall, big man watched me as I came closer.

I stopped and stood in front of the giant, whose name I overheard, Hazel. "If anything happens to them-"

"Comply with what the queen says and no misfortune will befall your family."

"And the moment my family is harmed, I will tear down this castle as well as everyone inside it."

He didn't say anymore, probably aware of how powerful I was . . . or he could be quietly mocking me. Either way, those hazel eyes of his never stopped looking at me even though I had walked by him.

The air just felt so wrong in the throne room. It didn't feel inviting at all. Just . . . evil.

"Are you prepared for your next assignment?" Salem spoke.

I nodded, holding a staring contest with her. And she was winning. "Yes . . . your Grace . . . " The words felt like acid coming out of my mouth.

"You will leave at once, then. Take your weapons and depart."

I nodded, standing up and retrieving said weapons from Salem's "favorite" pupil.

"Don't disappoint us~" She smirked.

" . . . " There were so many things that I wanted to say at that very moment to young Cinder. None of the things were nice, but I couldn't help but notice the look of admiration in her eyes. That admiration was directed towards me, strangely enough.

* * *

 _ **Seven Years ago, Beacon Academy . . .**_

"Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long. Raven Branwen. And Qrow Branwen. You have all collected the golden knight artifacts during the Initiations." The young headmaster said.

 _This is my team? But I've never met these people . . . This is the second time I'm seeing them, anyways. They don't really talk much- except the blonde guy._

We were standing in the academy auditorium, being assigned teams. Several teams had already gone before us. But what still puzzled me was the fact that the academy's headmaster looked like he was in his early twenties. Yet, Professor Ozpin had a commanding presence. In the way that he wasn't intimidating, but in the way that he was someone we all can instinctively trust.

 _I guess it can't be helped. But who would the leader be? Probably the scary girl with the sword. She seems to have what it takes to be a leader._

"You will be known as Team STRQ. Led by . . . Summer Rose."

"Wait, what?" I said, shocked.

"You're joking, right?" The girl, Raven, said to Professor Ozpin.

"My decisions are final." He replied.

"Wow!" Taiyang approached me and had that grin on his expression. "Didn't think you would be leading us. Hope you got what it takes!"

"The pipsqueak could barely hold a conversation." Qrow said. "What makes you think she could lead us?" He asked Professor Ozpin.

"Well now, if I told you the reason, that would be too easy."

 _I can't believe this is happening. I don't even know these guys! How am I supposed to be their leader?! . . ._

"You."

"Eek!" I jumped back, seeing Raven suddenly in front of me. We had already left the auditorium and were on our way to our housing place.

"Let's get something straight here. You might be our leader on paper, but you don't have what it takes to be one, like I do."

"Umm . . . okay?"

"So from here on out, I will be this team's leader. Not you."

"Hey, sexy." Taiyang stepped in, putting an arm casually around Raven. "How about you give her a break? We've been through a lot today and we should just relax- Whoa!" He jumped back when she threw a punch at him.

"Touch me again, and you're dead to me." She said, walking away from the group.

Taiyang and I both looked at Qrow with skeptical looks. He just shrugged. "She's like that all the time. Don't expect anything sweet to come out of that mouth of her's."

"But we're supposed to be a team. We need to communicate with each other." I said.

"That's your problem, team leader." He said, winking. "I'm gonna go and relax in the dorm room . . . Also, don't get on her bad side. It never ends well." With that, Qrow walks away, leaving me with Taiyang.

" . . . This is hopeless. I didn't think it would be this hard to become a Huntress . . . " I sighed in despair.

"Well, if it wasn't easy, it wouldn't be worth it. Besides, I think it would be fun to tease that chick, don't you think?"

"Knock yourself out, Taiyang~" I said.

"Just call me Tai- Wait, where are you going, Summer?" He called after me.

"I need some time to . . . think things through." I stopped and turned around to him. "If I see any blood in the dorm room, I'm making you clean it."

He laughed at that. "Good one. Don't worry! I'm not _that_ crazy~"

* * *

 _ **Present, Home Village Aftermath . . .**_

" . . . " Qrow examined the surroundings in the destroyed village.

"Do you notice anything in particular?" Glynda asked.

"Other than the carnage and stench of death around us, not really." He replied. "But I did find this." He walked over to her and showed her the map of Remnant in one of the destroyed buildings. "See all these red circles? That's where the other villages are."

"I see . . . this is valuable information. Why would the culprits leave this behind?"

"I was thinking exactly the same thing . . . Also, this destruction looks like it wasn't executed by a group of people." He said, looking around at the clues.

"What makes you say that? It would take an army to take down these warriors."

"An army would have left casualties. That means unfamiliar bodies would be lying around. These warriors don't go down without putting up a ferocious fight. An army of soldiers fighting a single group of warriors would be like throwing rocks at a solid wall. But a small group of capable people with a well thought out plan, could pull this off . . . In fact, I'm willing to believe that these warriors might have traitors among them. That would support why this map was left behind."

"So what you're saying is that this was an inside job?"

He nodded. "I'm not completely certain, yet. But we should keep digging around some more . . . It is a possibility."

Just then, Glynda's scroll chirped. She had received a message. Upon opening and reading it, she nearly dropped her scroll.

"What's in it?" Qrow asked, tense.

"A spy just reported that the second village of warriors in this kingdom was just wiped out!"

"What?!"

* * *

 _ **Seven Years Ago, Headmaster's Office . . .**_

"You don't want to be team leader?" Professor Ozpin said to me, sitting at his desk.

" . . . I just don't know how to lead others. I don't know why you didn't pick Raven. Clearly, she's a better fit than I am."

"I see . . . Let me ask you something, Ms. Rose." He leaned forward. "Do you like fairy tales?"

"Huh?"

"Do you? Or not?" He waited patiently for an answer.

"Well . . . yes. But what does that have to do with-"

"Are you familiar with the fairy tale of the Bringer?"

"The Bringer? You mean the legendary weapon?"

He nods. "This weapon is considered the most powerful weapon ever forged. Are you familiar with what it can do?"

I nod. "It is called the Bringer because it can bring either Hope or Chaos, depending on the heart of its wielder. It can also change its form to any weapon that best suits its wielder."

"And are you familiar with the conditions that must be met before one can wield this weapon?"

 _Why is he speaking like this weapon is real? It's just a legend . . ._

"You must either have an unwavering conviction for what's right, or an unquenchable thirst for chaos and destruction. If the blade senses that you are not worthy to wield it, you die."

"Correct. Now you must be wondering why I'm telling you this story."

"It's not difficult to interpret the fairy tale. You chose me to be team leader because you think-"

"Not think, Ms. Rose. It is because I _know_ you are worthy and capable of fulfilling this responsibility."

"But I can't lead! I've never lead a group of people before."

"I understand your concern. But it has only been fifteen minutes since I created your team. Give it time."

" . . . Fine. You have a point."

"Good. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

I sighed. "Do you have any advice about being a leader?"

He smiled at that. "I can't tell you how I lead. But I can teach you principles of leadership. There are only a few things, really. First and foremost: being a leader means it's not about _you_. A leader places the interests of those they lead first before their own interests. Second: Be yourself. Nobody likes a person that pretends to be what they are not. That is the equivalent of being a liar. To add to that, be your best self. Third: Respect those you lead. That should be self-explanatory. Fourth: Express gratitude and enthusiasm. When the efforts of others are acknowledged and praised, the results increase favorably. Likewise, when a leader is enthusiastic, the mood of the whole group changes, even if it takes time. Fifth: the title of a leader is not situational, but is to be fulfilled always. Your duty as a leader does not stop, even after you have stepped down. You never forget those you have lead . . . There are more things you must keep in mind when it comes to being a leader. But I will let you discover those things for yourself."

" . . . Thank you, Professor Ozpin." I said, taken aback by the advice that was given to me.

"I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: For the sake of alleviating some foreseeable confusion, I made Summer's Semblance in this chapter since it is still unknown. Her Semblance is to be able to see into the near future. She cannot see farther than one minute. The farther she looks into the future, the more aura she loses until she eventually starts using her own energy.**_

 _ **Silas Dane**_

* * *

 _ **Grimm World . . .**_

"The deed is done . . . " I said, kneeling in front of Salem, once again. "The second village has been destroyed."

The shock of having done the deed had already worn off long before I came back here. The second village was actually prepared for an attack, but they still didn't expect one of their own kind to be responsible for my home village's destruction. After the initial kills, they all converged on me, making it more difficult to get the deed done quicker . . . Their words still rang in my mind.

 _Traitor._

 _Murderer._

 _Heartless._

"Excellent. That was quick. I underestimated you, warrior."

" . . . "

 _She has no guards. No weapon either . . . I wonder if I could actually do it . . ._

* * *

 _ **Five Seconds Into The Future . . .**_

 _I draw my blades and dash towards Salem at high speeds, bringing my swords down on her. This all happens in one full second._

 _Nothing but a sharp impact as my blades are stopped easily by her hands._

 _"Did I not already warn you about the consequences-"_

* * *

 _ **Present . . .**_

 _She's more powerful than I thought . . . What if I did this? . . ._

* * *

 _ **Ten Seconds Into The Future . . .**_

 _"DIE, YOU WITCH!" I roared, channeling all of my strength into a concentrated blast of silver light, directed at her._

 _A large explosion of energy followed, causing a massive shock wave. But within a few seconds, the energy suddenly began funneling into the center of the explosion. After a few seconds, there was a black hole right in front of her, absorbing all of the concentrated energy._

 _"You disappoint me, warrior-"_

* * *

 _ **Present . . .**_

 _Not yet . . . I have to wait a bit longer before trying again._

"Thanks to your efforts, our spies in Vale are now free to continue their duties without worrying about your kind." She said.

" . . . "

"Because you have been faithful in this endeavor, I will grant you a small reward. You may return home with your family while remaining under my watch."

My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

 _Is she being serious?! We can go home?!_

She must have seen the confusion and shock on my expression, judging by her smug expression. "It is the only small compensation I can reward you for serving me faithfully. But mark my words, warrior." Her red pupils in her eyes flashed. "If you reveal your connection with me to anyone, especially Ozpin, I will destroy your family in front of you. Do I make myself clear?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded. "I won't . . . "

 _. . . I could try to get help, but . . . I don't know her full capabilities yet . . . I can't risk it._

"Good. I will erase the memories of your family. They will remember nothing. Only you will. Once again, disobedience will not be tolerated, Summer."

"I understand . . . " She actually used my name to address me.

She snapped her fingers and a portal opened right next to me. "I have opened a portal inside your family's cell. It will take your family home. You will continue your life like nothing happened until I call for you, once again." There was a small hint of a smile on her expression. "You're dismissed. Now leave."

" . . . If I may ask . . . why are you doing this?" I had to know.

"The other villages will have their guard up now that the second village has been destroyed. I will wait until they have let their guard down before calling you, again."

 _I guess that makes sense . . . But there has to be a way to warn everyone._

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then depart."

* * *

 _ **Patch . . .**_

"Mommy! You're back!" Yang shouted in glee after I opened the door to our humble home.

The tears could not be restrained. It had only been a few days since I was able to see them . . . but every second away from them really weighed heavily on me. Seeing Yang's bright smile in this moment melted all of my troubles and worries away.

"Hi sweetie!~" I knelt and embraced my small daughter.

"Mommy? Why are you crying?" She asked.

 _I'm so glad they don't remember . . . I can't imagine how dirty and unfitting their cell would have been . . ._

"I'm just so happy to see you~ It's been so long." I said, wiping away a few tears. "Are you well? You're not ill are you? How's your hair-"

"You weren't home for a long time! . . . " Yang pouted with an adorable scowl. "I counted! You were gone for _three_ days."

"That's because your mother had an important mission to do, Yang."

I looked up to see Tai holding Ruby, coming down the hallway to greet us. "Tai- . . . "

"Always so emotional, aren't you?" He smirked.

I smiled and held Yang in my arms, meeting him in the middle of the hallway. We shared a brief kiss. "How is Ruby?" I asked, looking at our sleeping child. "Is she-"

"Yes, dear. She's been well while you were gone." He winked. "She's been surprisingly quiet while you were gone, too, thank god." He chuckled. "How did your mission go? You don't seem too banged up."

" . . . It went okay. Nothing went wrong. That's always a good thing, right?~" I grinned, suppressing the horrible images that wanted to surface in my mind.

"Mommy." Yang caught my attention. "I want more cookies."

"You ate them all, already?!" I said, feigning shock.

"No! Daddy ate more than me!" She said, scowling. Tai and I both laughed at that.

"Well, she isn't completely wrong." He said. "You're cookies are the bomb. The others and I never managed to get the secret out of you."

"That's because you and the others haven't been able to beat me in battle, yet~" I winked.

* * *

 ** _Seven Years Ago, Beacon Academy . . ._**

"What the-"

"Whoa! This is so freakin' good!"

"That's surprising . . . "

I giggled in delight, seeing everyone's reactions to my freshly baked cookies. I took Professor Ozpin's advice and decided to do something nice for the team. So I decided to bake them some of my famous cookies. This time with chocolate chips!

"Summer . . . Why is this so delicious? It tastes like . . . I can't find the words to describe it!" Tai said, putting the rest of the cookie in his mouth. His moans were just too much and almost made me burst out in laughter.

"Seriously, how did you make these?" Qrow asked, curious.

"She must have put some kind of poison in them." Raven said, finishing her cookie.

"Nope~" I grinned.

"Well, there's gotta be a secret to how you made these. They don't taste like the- hell, even the greatest baker in the world wouldn't be able to come close to the same quality of your cookies." Tai praised, eating more of the cookies from the plate.

"So, how did you make these?" Qrow asked.

"That's my secret~"

"Aw~ come on!" Tai groaned.

"You know, I would normally let trivial things like this slide . . . But I have to know."

I had to stop and process what Raven said just now. What made it worse was that I could have sworn she almost cracked a smile.

"Well, there you have it, _team leader_." Qrow smirked. "Cough up the secret or else."

 _That . . . gives me an idea!_

"Okay, how about this . . . If you all can beat me in a battle, I'll tell you the secret of my cookies~"

"That's it?" Tai asked.

"Why don't we head over to the training arena, then?" Raven said, the blood-lust apparent in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Qrow said, looking at me skeptically. "You want to challenge all three of us?"

"Yep. If you can all beat me in battle, the secret to my cookies is yours'." I grinned. It helped that they didn't see my full capabilities during the Initiation.

"She's pretty confident in her capabilities. I like that~" Tai smirked.

"Let's see if she can back her words, then." Raven said, growing impatient.

* * *

 ** _After the battle . . ._**

"What the heck? We couldn't even land a _single hit_ on her." Tai muttered to himself. He was on the ground, exhausted.

"I'm not accepting defeat like this. Why won't you fight back, coward?" Raven snarled, struggling to get back on her feet.

"It's no use, sis. She'll just wear you out even more."

I could see her hand tighten around the hilt of her blade. It almost looked as if it was going to break in the grip. I couldn't blame her, though. I didn't even lift my blades to strike any of them. Only parried and blocked.

 _What do I say? . . . This is kind of awkward . . ._

After a while of silence and watching them, I couldn't help but feel bad.

"You guys are great warriors." I began. "Tai, I really liked how you were fierce and unrelenting in your assaults. Qrow, for some reason, whenever I'm near you . . . I almost slip up and you've nearly touched me a couple of times. And Raven . . . your skill with your weapon is impressive. But you weren't working as a team. That's where you failed. Coming at me one at a time was foolish. But, I hope everyone learned something from this experience."

"I know I learned something." Tai chuckled. "You're a sly one, Summer . . . Who would have thought that you, a small girl with a cheerful demeanor, could be such a surprisingly great warrior. I have to know how you received your training."

"That's a story for another time~" I smiled. "But I'm happy that you all tried your best. Tai, work on your balance. Qrow, work on your speed. And Raven, I suggest you work on your combat awareness. I saw you nearly hit your fellow teammates with your reckless strikes."

They didn't say anything in reply . . . but it did seem like they were taking my advice to heart.

 _Is this what Ozpin meant- by being a leader?_

"We can try this again, next week~" I grinned. "You will have an opportunity to get the secret out of me every week. Make those chances count~" I winked.

* * *

 _ **Present, Second Warrior Village . . .**_

"Damn it!" Qrow shouted in frustration.

All around Qrow and Glynda was destruction and carnage. Nothing was left alive in this destroyed village. Blood was spattered on the ground, houses had holes in them and looked ready to crumble to the ground, and once again, bodies littered the ground. The Grimm still wouldn't come clean this place up until the smell of these warriors had disappeared.

"And that useless spy wasn't even able to ID the culprits behind this!"

"Calm down, Qrow . . . I'm just as frustrated as you are, but getting angry won't help."

"Look around you, Glynda! It's our job as Huntsmen to protect people and we are-" He stopped, taking a deep breath and exhaling roughly. "Sorry . . . Let's just look for clues."

"Fair enough."

Nothing but destruction . . . those words echoed in both their heads as they looked around for clues. Whoever did this was not doing this for money . . . This is a genocide in the making. The possibility of it made Qrow shiver in horror at the thought.

Just then, they both heard the sound of airships approaching. Upon closer inspection, the two airships had the symbol of the Council painted on their sides.

"Just great . . . " Qrow muttered to himself.

The ships landed not too far from the village entrance. Soldiers and other uniformed people converged into the village and began sweeping it. One of them approached Qrow and Glynda. They could see the pins on his shoulder and knew he was a high ranking officer.

"Identify yourselves." The officer said.

"Relax, buddy. We're Huntsmen. We're investigating the cause of this destruction. Ozpin is our boss."

"I see." He was silent for a moment. "On behalf of the Council, I thank you both for your efforts. However, by order of the Council, this investigation will be placed under the Council's care. You are to leave at once."

"What? Why?" Glynda asked. "We can assist you in this investigation."

"While that is greatly appreciated, I have my orders. We have already begun gathering the rest of the warriors and plan to organize them into one large body. That way we can better protect them without expending too much of our resources."

Qrow sighed. "Some geniuses you Council lackeys are . . . "

"I beg your pardon? . . . "

"'Gather them all into one large body'? Are you trying to speed up Remnant's doom? If whoever did this could easily wipe out two villages, you'll be playing into their hands by having them all gather into one group! Did you even think this through?! Call off the stupid plan!"

"Orders are orders-"

"Don't give me that crap. Which do you care about more? The fate of Remnant, or listening to those Council representatives who can't find their asses in the dark even if they tried?"

"Qrow, that's enough." Glynda rebuked him.

But it seemed like Qrow's words got through to the officer, evidenced by his reply. "I'll take your words into consideration and report it to my superiors. You have my word."

"Finally, someone with brains in the Council." Qrow said, satisfied with the response.

"Let's leave and report back to Ozpin." Glynda suggested.

"Fine . . . "


End file.
